Chocolate
by Haalyle
Summary: After Leon steals some chocolate, Sherry goes into some weird angry mode where all she wants is chocolate and as soon as Leon throws all of it on the ground everyone knows he's in trouble. Also, what happened last night that neither Jake nor Leon want to talk about, yet Chris keeps bringing it up? And did Capcom finally make the best game in the Resident Evil franchise! One-Shot!


**AN: Hello everyone! OK, so I thank myself for waking up at 5 am (maybe it was 4) and not getting back to sleep. Instead, I read a whole bunch of ChrisXLeon for the rest of the morning. Anyway, ignore my randomness for this story as I'm too sure what to do with this concept.**

**EDIT: As it turns out, this fic is more aimed at JakeXLeon for some reason. I just can't seem to write ChrisXLeon XD**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its' characters. They're Capcoms. I also do not own Minecraft!**

* * *

Chocolate

Chris watched as Leon grabbed a packet of chocolate from the fridge and hurried to the guest bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Chris knew something was up. Leon didn't usually take anything with him when he went to the guest room, he didn't usually hurry to the room either. Chris raised an eyebrow as he went to the bedroom and put his ear to the door.

The door opened and Chris fell onto the ground, looking up at Leon with a weak smile and a wave.

"Oh… hey Chris," Leon said and leaned down to him, "What are you doing down there?"

Chris didn't reply, instead he looked away trying to hide his blush of embarrassment. Usually his stealth was better than that. Next time he would hide in a cardboard box and not lean against the door.

"I…well. I came to see how you were doing," Chris replied, getting up and dusting him from the invisible harmful particles that actually didn't exist, "You just seemed a little out of character."

Leon looked away, "It's not something I can't handle." He looked back at Chris and held the packet towards him, "Want some?"

Chris shrugged and smiled, "Sure." He grabbed a handful of chocolate and stuffed it in his mouth.

Leon took the packet away from Chris and looked at him with disgust.

"I see what people mean by saying that you _are _an ape. You make the human race look bad," He said as Chris continued to smile with his mouth full and chocolate all over his mouth. Leon looked away and sighed. He put the packet of chocolate down and sat on the bed.

Chris swallowed the chocolate down and wiped the chocolate off of his face with the back of his hand. He took the packet and sat next to Leon.

"Even if you took it, I don't think you've had any," Chris said looking into the packet and looked back at Leon, "Did I make you lose your appetite?"

Leon took a chocolate from the packet and smiled as he put it in his mouth, only to eat it with his mouth wide open.

Chris looked away and joked, "And you were talking about my manners."

"You don't have manners Chris," Leon replied.

"Of course not. Redfield's don't have manners," Chris smiled and at that moment Claire opened the door.

Leon sighed, shaking his head, "You always do this."

Claire put her hands on her hips and looked at Chris angrily, "What did you say about 'Redfield's not having manners'! You had lessons every Sunday on how to use a knife and fork properly!"

Leon started laughing and Chris sighed, "Ugh, the truth always comes back to get me."

"Ha!" Claire said and held out her hand, "Now give me the chocolate!"

Leon took the packet from Chris and hid it behind his back, "You'll have to get through me first."

"Sherry!" Claire yelled out with a smirk.

"I am not…" Leon was about to say something when there was an ear piercing squeal heading towards the room, "I thought I got away from that crap!"

"Mate, you never get away from that crap," Chris laughed and Sherry entered the room. Her hair completely messy, her eyes red and she gave Leon a look of pure hatred.

"Surrender," Chris whispered into Leon's ear, "I don't want to hold a funeral anytime soon."

"Just wait a minute, this will fool them," Leon laughed, throwing the empty packet at them. Claire just shook her head.

"OK… plan B."

"You really have a plan B?" Chris asked curiously.

"Of course. I have a plan B for everything," Leon smiled.

"Yeah, like that time…"

"Must you really remind me of that time with Jake?" Leon frowned and then Jake came into the room. Leon rolled his eyes, "It's like everyone is coming here."

"What… it's not like you're doing anything… unless you were…" Jake muttered, his eyes looking from Leon to Chris and back again.

Chris shook his head, "Hell no mate, don't even go there!"

"Give me my chocolate!" Sherry yelled.

"OK! Alright, you could have just asked politely," Leon said, throwing all the chocolate onto the ground, making her extremely mad.

"Chris, you didn't eat the emergency chocolate did you?" Claire asked her brother quietly. Chris' eyes darted left and right, he didn't say anything and Claire sighed, "Um… I don't think this is going to end well."

"Why do you want chocolate so badly anyway?" Leon asked and Sherry stopped in her tracks.

"I'm not too sure," Sherry said but started toward him again, "All I know is I really want it!"

"Here, take this. It's really powerful, especially against living things," Leon said, holding out something.

"What is it?" Sherry asked curiously.

"A Jill sandwich," Leon replied, handing her a sandwich.

Sherry laughed, running out of the room. Claire shook her head.

"Damn it. I knew you shouldn't have played Resident Evil yesterday," Claire laughed, also exiting the room.

"I am Resident Evil."

"So, why did you want the chocolate so much?" Chris asked Leon curiously.

"Yeah?" Jake said, crossing his arms.

"No particular reason," Leon muttered.

"Really?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to be centre of attention, that's all," Leon laughed, Chris and Jake sighed.

"I really hate you; did I ever tell you that?" Jake asked Leon.

"A few times actually. As Chris recalled about the…"

"Dude, don't go there. That was a one night thing, leave it be…" Jake replied, his eyes widening at the mention of such a memory.

"Chris is the one who bought it up," Leon replied, "Actually that was the reason for the chocolate."

Chris and Jake looked at him confused. Leon hit a switch on a remote that no one saw and an iron door shut behind Jake, pushing Jake onto the floor. Shutters closed the window. Chris and Jake were locked in.

"I just had to come here," Jake muttered to the carpet.

* * *

"I heard someone say Jill sandwich," Barry said, walking into the Redfield's home.

Claire nodded, "Yeah, we just played that part actually."

"What?! There's a game called 'Jill Sandwich'?" He asked curiously as Claire closed the door.

"Yeah, Capcom released the game yesterday. It's way better than Resident Evil 4," Claire smiled.

"Objection!" Leon yelled from the guest bedroom.

"I even say it's better than Resident Evil 2," Claire sighed.

"I have nothing to say about that!"

"I still hate Capcom though," Claire commented as Barry grabbed the control and starting playing.

"Why?" Sherry asked her curiously.

"I haven't been in a game in like… forever!" Claire sighed, falling into the couch.

"Too true," Sherry nodded, rubbing her back with a reassuring hand.

"I mean the last game I was in was a Mercenaries game on the 3DS. Capcom! I am a main character! The last main game I was in was Code Veronica and that was back in 2000. I blame everything on 2 though," Claire ranted.

"Why?"

"Because I was on the 2nd disc!" Claire said outraged.

"Only on PSX though," Sherry replied, trying to find hope.

"Bloody PSX…" Claire muttered, trailing off, "Anyway, what do you rate Jill Sandwich?"

"I give it 20 out of 10," Barry said, as he ate a virtual Jill Sandwich.

"Barry, it's only out of 10," Sherry sighed, shaking her head.

"Did you hear that Leon? Resident Evil 4 is crap!" Claire called out.

There was no reply and Claire became suspicious.

"Odd," She muttered. Whenever she offended Leon about Resident Evil 4, he would usually say something. She got up and left Sherry to watch Barry finish the not-actually-real-sandwich.

Claire opened the guest bedroom door only to find… another door. Only it was iron.

"I think he's playing a little too much Minecraft," Claire muttered as she started hitting the door, only to wince in pain.

"I think someone's trying to knock on the door," Jake said to the group. Leon pressed the same button on the remote and Claire came tumbling into the room, just like her brother.

"Oh… it's just Claire," Leon frowned and returned to sitting on the floor, "As we were saying…"

"What's going on here? You guys having some meeting I don't know about?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"It's about yester…" Leon was about to say when Jake interrupted him.

"It's about the _thing_," Jake told her with a wink and she nodded slowly.

"Right, the night where Leon…"

"Yes, yesterday…" Jake muttered, putting a finger on his lips.

"It's really wasn't that bad, I was just trying to give you a…" Leon said, Jake interrupting him by placing a finger over his lips.

"Shh… it's all done and over."

"No it's not, that why we're…" Leon frowned as he got interrupted for the third time in a row.

"Yep," Jake nodded.

"Stop interrupting me Jake!" Leon muttered angrily.

"Tell me, what actually happened last night," Claire said, sitting next to Chris on the floor.

* * *

_I hate calling these things Flashbacks, so I'm going to go with:_

_Last Night…_

_Leon jumped upon Jake's bed as he was sleeping, waking the latter up. Jake would have looked at him with confusion if it wasn't so dark._

"_Leon, its night time that mean go get some goddamn sleep. For Pete's sake. You haven't slept in three days already!" Jake sighed as he turned the bedside table on._

_Leon smiled at him, which Jake wasn't all too happy to see._

"_I just wanted to give you this," Leon told him as he gave Jake a golden chain with a golden locket at the end._

_Jake just gave him a puzzled look and he sighed._

"_I didn't know what to get you, so I simply gave you a present I wasn't going to use," Leon explained and Jake nodded in understanding._

"_You could have just given it to me tomorrow morning or something," Jake shrugged and was caught of guard when Leon suddenly jumped on him._

"_What?" Jake mumbled as Leon hugged him._

"_I thought you wouldn't want it!"_

"_So that's why you haven't been getting much sleep," Jake muttered in a thinking tone._

"_Can I go to sleep… here? I don't wanna drag myself back my room," Leon asked him sleepily._

_Jake thought about it for a second, "OK, only tonight and no word about this, ok!"_

"_Want me to let you go?"_

_Jake shrugged, turning his head away from Leon's hair as he looked out the window._

_That Morning…_

_Jake awoke and found Leon staring straight at him, a hand on his cheek._

"_We're not doing this pinning thing are we?" Jake asked him curiously and Leon shook his head._

"_I was just looking at that scar," Leon muttered as he patted Jake's cheek gently._

_Jake thought for a moment, the memories of how he got it flooding back in. He'd never forget how he got that scar, or others for that reason. To him, it showed strength. So he was somewhat confused as to how strong Leon was with no scars in sight._

"_Yeah, it's nothing serious hero. How's your sleep?"_

_Leon shrugged, "You kept murmuring something, but I was too tired to listen."_

"_Sherry never told me I sleep talk," Jake muttered with confusion._

_End of Fla- I mean… uh... story thing!_

* * *

"Uh… well that's nothing too serious," Claire laughed and Jake looked at her as if she were joking, "What?"

Jake gave her the locket. Chris looked over Claire's shoulder to look at it as well.

"What is this?"

"My mother…" Jake muttered and Claire gasped.

"No one was stalking your mother Jake. A… friend gave it to me, to give to you," Leon said and Jake nodded.

"This will be a memoir of why I became a mercenary," Jake announced as Claire gave him back the locket which he pocketed.

"I got chocolate!" Sherry yelled out from the living room.

"Perfect…" Chris mumbled as Jake laughed, Leon ran out of the room and Claire just sat there shaking her head.

* * *

**AN: I'm tired right now, so I might come back and either add something or just edit any mistakes.**


End file.
